The system in accordance with the present invention also automatically checks for expired insurance and registrations and notifies police officers that the car should be stopped and prevented from continued use until insurance and registration are reinstated. The system also automatically compares license plate tag numbers with vehicle identifications to identify stolen vehicles. Further, the stored information in the systems is accessible with the present invention and may be immediately accessed to aid a policemen investigating an accident and/or making a stop in response to a visual infraction. This invention can also help a police officer in recording manually the traffic violations of the vehicles quickly without the need of entering any data (it is only by pressing one button) with the time and location of where the traffic violations were taken and then printing out in the same time if needed a copy for the driver of the violation with all the details. In fact, the policemen can record the traffic violations while driving a police car without stopping or any needed help from partners. There is also the advantage that the invention is directly connected to the main responsible traffic department for any other relevant department and the traffic violation can immediately be sent to that department wherein all the data is stored.
It should be recognized that no one even the policeman can change any stored information. In effect the police officer is a watcher and no one can change/delete/add information without authorization and a password. This will protect the integrity of the collected information. The invention uses a USB connection for data entry, but not through a portable device but is only possible through the connected police department or other proper authorization. The detection machine in accordance with the present invention doesn't detect the speed of a passing vehicle. When there is excess of speed, the police officer will direct the remote to the metal plate number of the vehicle which includes a chip that reveals the serial number to detect it quickly and then all the need information of the car owner appears to the police officer so that he issues a traffic law violation and sends it immediately and automatically to the central motor vehicle department.
The police officer can record the traffic violations during the operation of his vehicle without stopping or without needing help from a partner. That the invention is directly connected to the main responsible traffic department and the traffic violation can immediately be sent to that department with a copy in the driver's file with all the necessary data.
Finally, it is presently believed that the system in accordance with the present invention will be relatively inexpensive to manufacture, can be sold at a competitive cost, will be easy to install and service, durable, reliable and relatively easy to add information and programs.